


Steve and Danny in the Adirondack Chairs by the Beach, Bickering

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: It's been way too long since we've seen them in 'their' chairs, hasn't it? This was written for a challenge where the prompts are recipes - here is where the one I drew took them....





	Steve and Danny in the Adirondack Chairs by the Beach, Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> (p.s. - rated teen for a teensy tiny bit of sex banter, if that's a consideration for you - nothing all that hugely off color, but...fyi).

"So I have an idea for our restaurant. An idea for a dish."

"Really? Do you think that's the best thing? The business side dictating the creative side? 'Cause I'll tell you.. most times, that approach ends up sinking the ship, buddy."

"Never mind."

"It's a well-known fact. Happens all the time."

"Fine. You don't want to hear it, so..."

"I didn't say that. I simply asked if you'd considered that maybe as the kitchen half of the business, I shouldn't be the one to..."

"Meatless Mondays."

"......"

"Don't do it. Don't you dare give me a knee-jerk reaction and just say..."

"No. Woah! Sit down, sit back...ease up on that wrinkle between the eyebrows, please. We can't do a whole meatless menu one entire night every week - that's like asking for an empty room fourteen percent of the damn month."

"I didn't _mean_ the _whole_ menu."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"You didn't give me time!"

"I swear to God, seven years and it's still like driving a road full of switchbacks getting to the end of a thought with you."

"Cannellini bean meatballs in tomato sauce."

"Huh."

"I take it 'huh' means no?"

"No. Huh means... 'that doesn't sound half bad.' Keep going."

"My strategy to give it a twist of our own would be this: We use garlic bread crumbs instead of regular breadcrumbs, and we add fresh basil with the oregano. And a really nice shaved cheese on top."

"Okay."

"Excuse me?"

"I said okay. What? Do I not listen when you have actually have a rare, good idea? Who cancelled the garnet fabric for the booths after you found the article that said green makes people want to sit, relax and eat more?"

"I just... I thought I'd have to fight way harder for this one."

"Well you didn't. Now, can we not talk about the restaurant for once? Can we simply drink our beers and enjoy the sunset together?"

"Absolutely."

"........"

"..................."

"So...what are you making us for dinner, tonight?"

"Cannellini bean meatballs in tomato sauce."

"Son of a...."

"I told you: I thought I'd have to fight for it."

"Mister One Track Mind."

"Never bothers you when I've got blowing you on the brain."

"You're gonna owe me that much, if only to make up for the unannounced, _deep_ , deep boredom of Meat-Free _Friday_."

"It could be arranged."

"Yeah?"

"You could be dessert."

"Why the hell didn't you say so?"

"Cause you never give me time!"

"It was a beautiful sunset, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It really was."


End file.
